Riot Division
"We once Protected Humans from other Humans, serving within our home towns under the jurisdiction of our small departments. Now we protect Humans against an unknown alien force, serving all around the world under one global jurisdiction. In a world of chaos, we must be the binding agent that keeps us together as a race entirely for we all swore an oath before donning our uniforms, that no matter what we will protect and serve. And for such a horrific crime such as this, Capital punishment is the only option. ~ Chief Commissioner Overview Riot Division was a Human Resistance Division that operated globally throughout the entire Chosen Crusade. Although the pinnacle of their operations were conducted from the beginning of the 3rd year of the Chosen Crusade until the end of the 4th year of the Chosen Crusade. Riot was the largest and best known Resistance Division, containing roughly 90,000 Members at its peak. Riot was the most popular of all human resistance groups, as they solely focused on people who were in need of help, they fed, armed and gave many people shelter as well as taught them how to fight and survived unlike other groups who were more focused on simply fighting the Talon Invaders. The Division was completely composed solely of Former law enforcement members. It was only until the final years of the Chosen Crusade that Riot Division got desperate enough to let non-law enforcement members into its ranks. Organisation Due to all of the members originating from a government background, the organisation of the Division was extremely efficient and well structured, which also made them even more popular to supporters. The division was split up into 5 main departments which operated around the majority of the globe. 1st Department: The United States of America 2nd Department: Australia 3rd Department: Europe 4th Department: Asia 5th Department: Africa Riot Division also followed a very strict ranking hierarchy in order to allow complete organisation with in the Division operating in all different locations. Allowing them easily assign staff roles and jobs so that there were never confusions nor conflicts in the diplomatic side of things. Divisional Board Of Directors - Chief Commissioner Department hierarchy - Commissioner - Deputy Commissioner - Superintendent - Major - Captain - Lieutenant - Master Sergeant - Senior Sergeant - Sergeant - Corporal/Deputy Sergeant - Private/Trooper/Solider/Constable Equipment Riot Division had an enormous stockpile of uniforms and weapons. They utilized equipment that was once used in their departments. The most favoured piece of equipment were the Riot uniforms, as they provided the best protection against hazards as well as look the most intimidating. Most Riot Division members would use policing uniforms relating to their Departments location, for example the 1st Department would use American law enforcement uniforms. However the most popular style of uniform was the Georgian Riot police uniform, it is unknown to as why this was chosen amongst all others. Due to the immense popularity of this uniform, it was authorised to be worn in all departments if they were able to get their hands on it although it was soon mass produced by the division and set as the primary field uniform. Riot Utilized a very diverse arsenal of firearms from handguns to powerful sniper rifles. Riot Division also created there own model of firearm which was take inspiration from the Kalashnikov assault rifle and the P-90 Sub machine gun. This Hybrid firearm was named the "KP-97" allowing members to utilize a compact firearm with a fast rate of fire and superior stopping power. Recruitment Riot Division Was made completely of Former Law Enforcement personal. It only allowed those who had served in any sort of Policing government role before the invasion, no matter your background, age or nationality. It was believed that these strict recruiting rules would save time on training and allow like minded operators to work more efficiently. It was only until the final years of the Chosen Crusade that the division became desperate enough to conscript members into Riot. The Conscription of Fortress Subjects was also done as an experimental recruitment procedure. In an attempt to attack and cripple Talon Fortress from the inside. This proved to be costly and very ineffective with a devastating fail rate.